


Push (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Warning for implied child abuse, rape and animal abuse. I don't imagine Moriarty had a happy childhood.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Push (a 221B)

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning for implied child abuse, rape and animal abuse. I don't imagine Moriarty had a happy childhood._

push: it begins

baby james, how sweet

won’t suck or smile… sweet now?

he’s not pushing you away, mrs m, he’s just a lad

don’t push your son, mr m, kids learn best through love

but the push gets the reaction! little jim learns to play dominoes

push the right one and look how one after another they all! fall! down!

parents part, new dad here, new mum there, now _everybody_ wants to push jim

new dad especially! right into the back bedroom, lots of push-push-pushing there, shhh!

 

‘Course I pushed ba-ack.

Sweet little things at first, into the flames or off the balcony. Smells like dinner, force of gravity, bo-ring!

School’s no refuge for a FREAK. I found the shadows and practiced pushing with clean hands. To spare the manicure, dahling.

I became busy. Bank accounts bursting! But bigger ain’t better without a buddy.

Then… someone _interesting_ like me? A drabble with a cabbie confirmed it. For a year I had hope! Someone to amuse me and push back, ooh wanna lick bite bruise push-push-push that one!

But boohoo, he’s ORDINARY after all. No lone domino – three _friends!_ Trivial to push _them._

The pushing becomes Just. So. Tedious! After Sherlock’s final problem, life looks

boring, boring, BORING

be back? bah. be brash, be bold!

beautiful blackness beckons

buh-bye, baby

_boom_


End file.
